We have concluded an analysis of sequences to be enriched for in replication origins and report them to be enriched for (i) a particular transcription regulatory element, (ii) AT-rich sequences (iii) matrix attachment regions and (iv) the ARS consensus sequence for S. cerevisiae but not S.pombe.